It is current practice to mount power fuses used in conjunction with power distribution circuits within a metal enclosure having hinged access doors. In such structures, fuses and other live electric components are mounted immediately behind the housing doors and thus constitute a hazard for an operator who might inadvertently come in contact with such live electric components.